


My Soul Not

by Jellyfish (DandelionAdrian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Shadows - Freeform, Tom possessed people so he can be near Harry, brief descriptions of violence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/Jellyfish
Summary: Mảnh vỡ linh hồn của Tom Riddle vẫn đeo bám Harry, ngay cả khi Voldemort đã chết từ lâu. Harry mong là Tom có thể ngừng xâm chiếm thân xác người khác chỉ để nói chuyện với cậu.





	My Soul Not

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Soul Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121131) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



**1 –** **Không phải một Ga Tàu**

 

Một Harry khác sẽ chọn bỏ mặc đứa bé Horcrux sứt sẹo ở lại nhà ga Ngã Tư Vua. Harry đó sẽ sống tiếp và lấp đầy lỗ hổng hoang tàn trong trái tim bằng ảo cảnh về gia đình lí tưởng của cậu ấy. Harry đó sẽ không bao giờ nhìn lại, hoặc là không bao giờ dám nghĩ tới đám sương mù trống trải vẫn luôn bám theo cậu cả đời.

Harry này nhìn xuống cái Horcrux nhỏ xíu, bé tí và khô queo, trên cơ thể gần như chẳng còn miếng da nào và không thể khóc thành tiếng, đang cố tự ôm lấy bản thân để tìm hơi ấm, và bỗng nhớ tới nhiều năm trước đây, chính cậu cũng đã từng làm y như thế dưới căn gác xép chật hẹp đầy bụi.

“... Vậy còn chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với hắn?”

Dumbledore chỉ nhún vai. “Thầy e là sẽ chẳng có chuyến tàu nào mở cửa chào đón hắn đâu.”

“Thế hắn sẽ cứ... ở lại đây?” Bị vứt bỏ. Bị lãng quên. Lạnh lẽo. Cô độc. Sợ hãi. Cái Horcrux này liệu có thể lớn lên không nếu như nó còn chẳng có đủ linh hồn để nuôi dưỡng bản thân? Hay nó sẽ mãi mãi bị giam cầm trong hình dáng một đứa trẻ sơ sinh yếu ớt, không thể nào khóc, không thể di chuyển, chẳng thể cất lời? Vĩnh viễn nằm lại dưới băng ghế lạnh lẽo, nhìn theo bước chân những người khác bước qua nó?

Tay cậu chần chừ vươn tới...

Một tiếng cười khẽ cắt ngang suy tính của cậu. “Đừng thương hại những người đã chết, Harry. Hãy thương hại những kẻ còn đang sống, những kẻ không hề hay biết thứ gì đang chờ đợi họ ở nơi đây.”

Harry rụt tay về. “Sao con không thể làm cả hai? Người chết chẳng phải cũng đã từng sống sao?”

“Nhưng một cái Horcrux thì có thể gọi là sống ư?”

Cậu giật nảy người, và hạ tay xuống. Cái Horcrux phát ra một tiếng thở nghẹn ngào khó khăn, cứ như nó đang cố nhớ lại cách hô hấp. Vết sẹo trên trán Harry thoáng nhói lên, như một sự trống trải, như cảm giác lũ Giám Ngục đã từng mang đến cho cậu hồi năm Ba...

“Con không biết nữa, nhưng mà... con biết hắn đã từng là một phần trong con. Nên có lẽ theo một cách nào đó, thì phần linh hồn ấy của hắn đã từng sống.”

Harry ngồi xuống, cậu do dự nhưng vẫn đưa tay tới vuốt qua gò má khô cằn. Da thịt đứa bé sơ sinh cho cậu cảm giác như đang chạm vào lớp gỗ già cỗi, mục ruỗng và khô cằn, nhưng vẫn còn ấm áp. Và trong một khoảnh khắc, vết sẹo trên trán Harry ngừng đau đớn.

“... Tôi xin lỗi,” Harry thì thầm. “Tôi xin lỗi vì không thể làm gì hơn cho anh.”

Tay cậu chần chờ không muốn rút về, dù cậu không thể lí giải được vì sao, nhưng cuối cùng Harry cũng rời khỏi nhà ga Ngã Tư Vua.

Cậu không để ý thấy hai cánh tay gầy ốm nhỏ bé của cái Horcrux chậm rãi buông lỏng và vươn về phía cậu.

 

 **2 –** **Không phải sự Trống Vắng này**

 

Giấc mơ đầu tiên của Harry sau trận chiến cuối cùng ở Hogwarts rất lạnh lẽo và vắng lặng. Không có gì khác ngoài những cái bóng mờ kéo dài trên dãy hành lang bất tận. Harry gần như đã nghĩ bản thân đang bước đi ở một thực tại khác, nơi Voldemort là kẻ chiến thắng và cậu chỉ còn là bóng ma vất vưởng giữa cuộc sống của những kẻ khác, lời nguyền rủa cậu phải gánh nhận vì đã trở thành một Horcrux.

Thay vào đó, có cái gì đấy âm ỉ nơi lồng ngực đang lôi kéo bước chân cậu. Vết sẹo của cậu lại đau nhói, cảm giác quen thuộc Harry đã từng cảm nhận được khi cơn đói khát ở nhà Dursleys trở nên quá sức chịu đựng. Cậu cần thứ gì đó – nhưng là thứ gì?

Bước chân Harry vang vọng và dội lại giữa hành lang. Cậu không biết bản thân đã đi bao lâu, nhưng cậu có cảm giác những bức tường và dãy cột xung quanh đang dần ép sát cậu, bóp nghẹt cậu, càng lúc càng thu nhỏ như kích cỡ chật hẹp của căn gác xép mà cậu từng ở cho đến khi—

Một dáng hình ai đó đang cuộn tròn người xuất hiện giữa những cái bóng. Nhỏ bé và yếu ớt hệt như hình ảnh Harry nhớ được về bản thân trước Hogwarts. Người đó, không, là cậu bé kia, trông quá quen thuộc... với mái tóc tối màu...

Cậu đưa tay tới.

“Giúp tôi với.”

Cậu không biết chắc là ai đã nói thế. Là cậu. Hay cậu bé kia. Hay là cả hai người bọn họ.

“Tìm ra em rồi,” một giọng nói vang lên, những cái bóng đen bao phủ xung quanh Harry và cậu bé kia. Giọng nói mang tới cảm giác an toàn như cái ôm của bóng đêm đã che chở cậu khỏi nhà Dursleys, như sự an yên của màn đêm ở Hogwarts, như những câu thần chú mà cậu từng thì thầm tập luyện để tránh đánh thức nhà Dursleys. Giọng nói mang tới cảm giác như có thứ gì đó vừa trở về trong vết sẹo của cậu, rít lên hạnh phúc khi nó đã tìm lại nơi nó thuộc về.

Nó ôm sát cậu vào lòng, giữa những bóng đen, đến khi cậu bé kia biến mất và tất cả những gì còn lại là Harry và bóng tối vắng-lặng-nhưng-không-trống-vắng này.

“Ngủ đi,” nó ngâm nga thật dịu dàng. “Ta sẽ ở bên em.”

 _Ta sẽ không rời khỏi em nữa đâu_ , là lời thì thầm không thốt lên thành tiếng.

Lẽ ra nó không nên làm cậu thấy an tâm. Bóng tối này và những cái bóng đen kia. Thế nhưng...

Harry dựa vào gần hơn nữa, mọi suy nghĩ về cuộc chiến đều tan biến, và thiếp đi.

 

 **3 –** **Không phải một Bóng Ma**

 

Một mùa hè lạ lùng. Harry chẳng có nơi nào để đi. Ờ. Là chả còn gia đình máu mủ nào để trở về.

Cậu cảm thấy bản thân như một bóng ma khi ghé thăm nhà Weasleys, với cảm giác tội lỗi và ngại ngần vì không biết phải an ủi họ vì sự ra đi của Fred thế nào. Cậu nghĩ là đôi khi cậu nghe thấy giọng nói của Fred, và cả Remus cùng Tonks, trong mơ nhưng những cái bóng luôn xua đuổi họ đi mất. Cậu không nhớ được cảm giác thuộc về bên Ginny, cũng không chắc liệu bản thân còn có thể tìm lại cảm giác ấy hay không, và... một phần nào đấy trong cậu cũng không còn muốn điều đó nữa. Họ cứ thế dần rời xa nhau, không bao giờ hàn gắn lại.

Dù Sirius đã để lại ngôi nhà của chú ấy cho cậu, Harry vẫn cảm thấy bản thân như người xa lạ. Cậu biết ơn Kreacher vì đã cố sửa sang lại nhà bếp và phòng ngủ của cậu, khiến chúng trở nên ấm áp hơn, nhưng cậu vẫn cân nhắc việc tìm một nơi ở khác ngay sau khi cậu tốt nghiệp...

Trường lớp…

Trở lại Hogwarts khiến Harry cảm thấy như đang đứng trên sân khấu, nơi cậu phải diễn tròn vai một học sinh và giả vờ như bản thân đang hạnh phúc dẫu cho cậu không hề vui vẻ, vì nếu không cậu sẽ tạo ảnh hưởng xấu đến đám học trò nhỏ khác và báo chí và—

“Em nên ăn cái gì đó đi.” Lại là Smith. Đôi mắt của cậu ta đỏ rực.

Harry quay phắt lại. “Đừng đi theo tôi nữa.”

“Nào, em như thế thật phũ phàng.”

“Vậy thì đừng chiếm xác những người tôi biết nữa!”

Không-phải-Smith giả vờ đặt tay lên ngực và tỏ ra tổn thương. “Như ta đã nói với em trước đó, Harry, ta đã nhận ra sai lầm trước đây của bản thân và bây giờ ta mong chúng ta có thể làm bạn. Đừng nói là em lại hoa mắt nhìn thấy người khác có mắt đỏ nữa đấy chứ? Có lẽ chúng ta nên đến bệnh xá thử xem!”

“Chả hài hước gì đâu.”

Không-phải-Smith nhắm mắt, rồi mở chúng ra lần nữa và mắt cậu ta đã trở về màu nâu. Smith lảo đảo suýt ngã, xấu hổ nhìn Harry một cái rồi quay đầu rời đi, lẩm bẩm trong miệng về những cơn đau đầu kì lạ.

“Ta lại nghĩ là nó _rất_ hài hước,” một giọng nói khác vang lên, lần này là không-phải-Zabini, với đôi mắt đỏ rực, thì thầm sát bên tai Harry. “Em không thể chứng minh với ai khác về sự tồn tại của ta.”

Harry nghiến răng. Cậu biết chứ. Chẳng ai nhìn thấy đôi mắt đỏ rực kia xuất hiện khi họ đang bị chiếm xác bởi Tom Riddle cả. Không ai khác ngoài Harry có thể nhìn thấy kẻ bị chiếm xác và cái bóng của Tom Riddle trưởng thành đang lơ lửng phía trên.

“Làm ơn hãy để tôi yên.”

Không-phải-Zabini dựa sát tới. “Nhưng Harry à, em biết là ta không thể mà.”

 

 **4 –** **Không Xấu Xa như thế**

 

Lần đầu tiên Harry nhìn thấy mảnh vỡ linh hồn của Tom Riddle dính lên một người mà cậu quen biết, cậu đã phát hoảng. Đã sợ chết khiếp. Nhưng khi cậu sắp sửa gọi Hermione thì đôi mắt đỏ rực và bóng dáng mờ ảo của Tom biến mất khỏi Ron và cậu đã nghĩ tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ.

Nhưng rồi nó lại xảy ra. Hết lần này đến lần khác. Và Tom càng lúc càng ở lại lâu hơn.

Tom có thể làm bất cứ chuyện gì, khi hắn có quyền năng này: nhúng tay vào những cuộc bầu cử, ám sát những thành viên của Hội Phượng Hoàng, khiến bạn bè Harry quay lưng lại với cậu. Thế nhưng hắn ta chỉ... quan sát. Nán lại bên Harry. Đôi mắt đỏ rực chăm chú dõi theo cậu.

“Anh có âm mưu gì? Anh _muốn_ gì hả?” Tới một ngày Harry bùng nổ, bàn tay cậu xuyên qua cái bóng của Tom Riddle và suýt tí nữa thì đã tát thẳng vào người Kreacher đáng-thương-với-đôi-mắt-đỏ-rực. “Tất cả Horcrux đều đã bị hủy diệt. Và nếu như _tôi_ vẫn còn là một cái Horcrux vậy thì tôi thà chết trước khi anh có cơ hội sống lại. Tôi sẽ không để anh hãm hại thêm ai nữa!”

Và thực sự thì Harry tin là Tom không thể. Bởi vì nếu như có thể, chẳng phải hắn đã điều khiển Ron giết chết Harry ngay từ lần đầu tiên hắn chiếm xác người khác rồi sao? Chẳng phải đó chính là cách trả thù tuyệt vời nhất ư?

“ _Em không được quyền nói thế_ ,” Cái bóng của Tom rít lên, giữa những bóng đen và qua miệng của Kreacher. “ _Ta không cho phép em chết_.”

“Tôi sẽ nếu như anh dám lợi dụng tôi để tổn thương mọi người.” Dù cho cậu vẫn còn là một cái Horcrux hay có khi là cậu đã phát điên rồi.

Bóng ma Tom có chút ngượng ngùng mỉm cười.

_“Em có tin nếu như ta nói ta chỉ muốn em không?”_

Một cơn rùn mình chạy dọc sống lưng Harry.

“Anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể xâm chiếm thân xác tôi.” Harry đã cài đủ loại báo động khi cậu đi ngủ. Trong kí ức của cậu cũng không có khoảng trống nào. Tom chưa từng chiếm xác Harry. Hoặc là hắn không thể.

Đôi mắt kẻ kia sáng lóe, đỏ rực và tối đen thăm thẳm.

_“Không phải theo cách mà em nghĩ đâu.”_

 

 **5 –** **Không Tử Tế thế này**

 

Vài tháng trôi qua. Harry tốt nghiệp. Bóng ma của Tom vẫn lẽo đẽo bám theo cậu, chưa từng làm gì ngoài việc đưa đồ ăn cho Harry và ép cậu đi ngủ. Hắn cũng không bao giờ chiếm thân xác ai lâu hơn một giờ, cứ như một con cá không ngừng nhảy từ cái hồ này sang cái hồ khác. Có lẽ Harry đang sống trong một giấc mơ. Có lẽ cậu đã chết trong Rừng Cấm từ lâu.

Cậu ngừng thắc mắc. Tom vẫn luôn ở đó, dẫu cho không ai khác nhìn thấy hắn. Có lẽ cuối cùng Harry đã điên rồi.

Rồi cậu bị một đám người ủng hộ lũ Tử Thần Thực Tử tấn công ở Hẻm Xéo, năm tên bất ngờ đánh úp một mình cậu. Đũa phép của Harry bay khỏi tay, mặt cậu đập xuống mớ đá sỏi, và đế giày của chúng giẫm đạp lên tay chân cậu, ép cậu ở yên trên mặt đường.

“Bọn ta sẽ kết thúc việc Chúa Tể Hắc Ám đã bắt đầu,” một kẻ trong bọn thề thốt.

Nhưng đó là điều cuối cùng chúng có thể làm.

Harry nghe được tiếng xương nứt gãy. Rồi tiếng gào thét bắt đầu, xen lẫn những tia sáng đỏ rực và thật nhiều máu đổ.

Khi cậu lồm cồm bò dậy và nhìn quanh, đập ngay vào mắt cậu là cảnh tượng tử vong ghê tởm của bốn tên trong bọn, với tay chân bị xé đứt lìa bởi những câu thần chú cắt chém sắc bén, và kẻ duy nhất còn lại đang đứng nhìn cậu với một đôi mắt đỏ máu lạnh buốt.

Harry cứng người, bị bắt gọn trong ánh mắt của Tom Riddle.

Rồi kẻ tấn công cuối cùng tự sát ngay sau khi hắn bắn lên một chùm tia sáng đỏ. Và cái bóng của Tom nấn ná quanh Harry, cứ như hắn đang cố trở lại bên trong vết sẹo của cậu.

Cả hai đều không nói tiếng nào khi các thầy thuốc và thần sáng xuất hiện.

 

 **6 –** **Không Nhân Từ**

 

“... Anh đã giết họ,” Harry thì thào với bóng tối trong căn nhà trên quảng trường Grimmauld, nơi Sirius đã chết dần chết mòn trong nỗi cô độc.

“Phải,” bóng ma Tom Riddle thừa nhận.

“... Tôi đã nghĩ là anh không thể làm thế.” Đã nghĩ là cái bóng của Tom không thể làm tổn thương ai hay sử dụng phép thuật của họ hay...

“Chúng đáng phải chết.” Đôi mắt hắn ta sáng rực, chết chóc và đẹp tuyệt như một ngọn lửa bừng cháy. “Chúng đáng phải chịu tra tấn hơn nữa. Gấp nhiều lần như thế...”

“Bọn họ đáng ra nên hầu tòa—”

“Nhưng chúng đã _chạm_ vào em.” Giọng nói và đôi mắt kia bỗng áp sát tới gần, thở ra lời tàn nhẫn ngay trên bờ môi Harry. “Em _không biết_ ta đã phải kiềm chế bản thân đến thế nào đâu, để không xuống tay giết sạch những kẻ dám chạm vào em. Ta đã muốn xé nát bọn chúng. Đám người nhà Weasley, con bé Granger, con gia tinh của em... Nhưng lũ _rác rưởi_ kia đã vượt qua giới hạn của ta. Chúng dám làm em _đau_. Chúng khiến em _khụy ngã_. Điều mà sau bao nhiêu năm ta đã không thể làm, nên phải, ta đã _tra tấn_ chúng.”

Trái tim Harry đập dồn dập như một con thỏ cố tìm đường chạy thoát khỏi cái lồng đang giam cầm nó. Cậu không thể suy nghĩ, không thể bình tĩnh...

“Anh…”

Có thứ gì đó lướt qua gò má Harry. Dịu dàng như một cái vuốt ve.

“Em có thể nghĩ ta là quái vật. Ta không quan tâm. Những kẻ dám làm tổn thương em không xứng đáng nhận được sự nhân từ giả tạo của ta.”

Rồi cảm giác đang vuốt ve cậu biến mất, những cái bóng lùi lại (nhưng không bao giờ rời khỏi).

 

 **7 –** **Không Bạo Tàn**

 

Harry không thấy cô đơn, không thấy lạnh lẽo, không thấy trống rỗng, khi cậu không còn cảm nhận được cái bóng của Tom Riddle trong phòng cậu. (Tất nhiên là những cái bóng không bao giờ rời đi, chúng nó chỉ lượn lờ bên ngưỡng cửa, lặng lẽ theo dõi. Nhưng không còn áp sát như trước đây nữa.)

Cậu không hề khát cầu sự vuốt ve ấy.

Thế nên cậu bắt đầu lục lọi thư viện nhà Black để tìm cách giải quyết, biết đâu có ai đó từng bị giống như cậu... Bị ám, bị chiếm xác, liên kết linh hồn kì lạ... Bất cứ thứ gì chỉ cần có thể trừ khử được Tom.

“Đây thực sự là điều em mong muốn sao?”

Harry không thèm ngẩng đầu lên khỏi cuốn sách dày cộm mà cậu đang vùi mặt vào. “Tôi không thể để anh làm hại người khác.”

“Vậy nên em thà để _bản thân_ bị tổn thương?” Tom gằn giọng. “Thà làm một con cừu ngây thơ chờ ngày vào lò mổ? Như cái cách mà Dumbledore đã nuôi dạy em?”

Những cái bóng đen xung quanh đột ngột bành trướng.

Harry không dám nhìn vào chúng.

“Nếu như chuyện đi đến nước đó, thì tôi sẽ làm thế.”

“Vậy thì ta sẽ giết hết chúng. TẤT CẢ những kẻ đã chạm vào em! Cái thái độ này của em, cái ham muốn tìm chết này – câm ngay em không có quyền cãi khi chính em đã từng một lần tự bước đến chỗ chết – chính là lí do Voldemort đã giết chết em, là lí do chúng ta đã bị tách ra, là lí do ta không thể che chở em khỏi những cơn ác mộng được nữa còn em thì...! _Em_...!”

Harry xém làm rớt cuốn sách bự tổ chảng xuống chân cậu, cùng lúc những cái bóng rít gào xung quanh rút dần vào trong Tom.

“...Anh...anh là cái Horcrux trong vết sẹo của tôi...” Là kẻ đã nằm lại ở sân ga.

Tom chỉ khúc khích cười, từng tiếng cười cay nghiệt như một lần vặn xoắn của lưỡi dao.

“Nếu phải thì sao?”

“Tôi không hiểu... Vậy anh ở đây là vì... là vì anh _không muốn_ tôi chết? Nhưng anh là Voldemort. Anh đã từng cố giết tôi! Anh...!”

“Em có biết,” Tom nói thật chậm rãi, chân bước đến gần hơn, những cái bóng quanh hắn ta ngập ngừng vươn tới muốn chạm vào làn da Harry, “cảm giác khi linh hồn em bị xé ra là thế nào không?”

Harry im lặng.

“Em tạo ra càng nhiều Horcrux thì sẽ càng đau đớn. Nhưng chủ hồn thì không có cảm giác gì cả. Chỉ có những mảnh hồn bị hắn vứt bỏ để _chết dần chết mòn_ trong những vật thể vô hồn, tất cả những gì bọn ta cảm nhận được là đớn đau. Cho đến khi em xuất hiện.”

Những cái bóng dần nhạt đi rồi tan biến, để lại Tom lúc này trông giống như những hồn ma ở Hogwarts. Ánh trăng dịu dàng đổ lên người hắn và cái cách hắn nhìn Harry khiến cả người cậu nóng lên...

“Ta đã ngủ say trong em, và linh hồn em đã nuôi dưỡng ta. Ta đã có thể cắn nuốt toàn bộ linh hồn em nhưng thay vào đó ta lại vui cùng những lúc em cười, ta phẫn nộ những lúc em tổn thương, ta đau buồn cùng những mất mát của em, và ta đã cảm nhận được tất cả những cảm xúc tuyệt vời ta chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được trước đây. Em vô cùng rực rỡ. Em khiến ta mê đắm. Làm sao ta có thể cắn nuốt em, nếu như điều đó sẽ khiến ta mãi mãi không bao giờ có thể chạm vào em nữa?”

Harry cảm nhận được thứ gì đó trỗi dậy, một cảm giác choáng ngợp ngưỡng vọng mà cậu không thể gọi tên chạy khắp mọi tế bào trong cậu.

“...Nên anh đã ngủ say...”

Tom cười với cậu. “Nên ta đã ngủ say.”

“Rồi tôi chết đi và...” _anh đã chết cùng tôi._

Cả căn phòng tối sầm xuống lần nữa. “Em đã chết và ta đã bị xé ra khỏi em, phải chấp nhận tồn tại vật vờ giữa ranh giới cõi chết và dương trần vĩnh viễn... cho đến khi em vươn tay tới bên ta lần nữa.”

Miệng Harry trở nên khô khốc. “Tôi không có...” _cậu không hề làm thế để mang Tom trở lại_. “Đó chỉ là lòng thương hại.” Và chẳng phải Dumbledore đã từng nói Voldemort ghét nhất là điều đó sao? Bị thương hại?

“Chẳng sao cả. Chỉ như thế là đủ. Em đã cần ta, trong khoảnh khắc ấy, và ta sẽ không bao giờ buông tay nữa.”

Những cái bóng lại bao phủ lấy Harry và Tom, gần sát và không chừa một kẽ hở nào như cái ôm siết của một đứa trẻ cô đơn.

 

 **8 –** **Không Trọn Vẹn**

 

“Anh không muốn sống lại lần nữa à? Chẳng phải anh vẫn còn là một cái Horcrux sao?” Harry thầm thì bên dưới lớp chăn trong lúc bóng tối quanh Tom lười nhác vuốt ve cậu.

“ _Hắn_ đã không còn chia sẻ cùng một linh hồn với ta.” Tom cười một nụ cười đầy móng vuốt và dao găm. “Ta đã xé vụn mảnh hồn bé tí của hắn vì em.”

 _Bởi vì_ , Tom hôn cậu thay câu trả lời, _hắn đã dám giết em._

(Và Harry ghét bản thân khi cảm thấy an tâm vì điều đó.)

 

 **9 –** **Không phải đang Sống**

 

Những cuốn sách dày cộm về thuật trừ tà được cất đi, khóa kín. Harry không còn cứng người mỗi khi Tom chiếm xác một ai đó xa lạ để bảo vệ cậu, không còn lo lắng về việc Tom có thể sẽ làm tổn thương bạn bè cậu hay người nào đó trên đường.

Lúc Harry nhận ra cậu thường dựa vào bóng tối để tìm kiếm sự an ủi, hay nhận ra bản thân đang tự hỏi sẽ thế nào nếu cậu có thể đưa tay tới và nắm lấy tay Tom (một bàn tay thật sự, không phải mượn tạm hay chỉ là chiếc bóng), là lúc cậu biết mình đã yêu hắn.

Và theo đúng phong cách Harry Potter, khi nhận ra điều đó, cậu đã sẩy tay đổ hết ly nước của mình lên người Hermione.

“Tớrấtxinlỗi,” cậu vội vàng phù phép làm biến mất mớ hỗn độn mình gây ra. “Tớ không cố ý, do tớ lơ đễnh—”

“Rõ ràng là lơ đễnh.” Hermione cố kìm lại nụ cười. “Cậu có muốn nói về chuyện đó không?”

Không, cậu nghĩ là không.

“Tớ đã yêu một người,” nhưng đó lại là lời thoát ra từ miệng Harry.

Những cái bóng bao phủ quanh cậu run rẩy.

“Ừa, chuyện đó cũng quá rõ ràng luôn. Gần đây trông cậu hạnh phúc hơn nhiều, Harry. Không còn lạc lối như trước.”

“... Có à?”

Hermione đảo mắt. “Có, và cậu thường hay thơ thẩn nhìn vào khoảng không với một biểu cảm cực kì ngu xuẩn. Cậu phải mang cô nàng đó đến ra mắt bọn này đấy nhé.”

“Là anh ta,” Harry trả lời tự nhiên, dù cho trong đầu cậu lúc này toàn những cảm xúc vô cùng hoảng loạn. “Tên... tên của anh là Tom.”

Bóng tối quanh cậu đông cứng.

“Vậy thì là anh ta,” Hermione nhún vai. “Mang anh ta tới ra mắt để bọn này xem coi anh ta có đủ tốt với cậu không nhé.”

 _Tớ không dám chắc đâu_ , là lời cậu đã không nói ra.

Khi Hermione đã rời khỏi ngôi nhà ở quảng trường Grimmauld, Tom hiện ra. Thành thực mà nói thì Harry rất ngạc nhiên là Tom đã không chiếm xác Hermione liền và luôn chỉ để gặng hỏi cậu. Nhiệt độ trong phòng đột ngột hạ thấp...

“... Em yêu ta?”

Harry siết chặt tay nhưng không hề ngoảng mặt đi. “Thì sao chứ?”

Có ý nghĩa gì đâu dẫu cho Harry có yêu hắn, nếu như cậu không cách nào biết được liệu Tom có thể đáp lại tình cảm của cậu hay không?

Cả căn phòng lạnh xuống như đã đóng băng.

“Em không nên.”

Harry suýt thì ngã khỏi ghế. “Ý anh là gì?”

“Em không nên yêu ta.” Cái bóng của Tom lặp lại. “Ta sẽ nuốt chửng em.”

“Vậy thì hãy ăn sạch em đi,” Harry nạt lại bởi vì ai cho Tom cái quyền tỏ ra cao thượng vào lúc này chứ, “Em biết anh không bao giờ có thể làm đau em.”

“Ta đã chết rồi. Đã bị lãng quên. Ta phải sống bám vào kẻ khác. Ta không thể ôm em.”

Ôi lạy...! Hẳn là Tom phải chọn ngay lúc này để trở nên _cứng đầu_!

“Vậy thì em sẽ tạo cho anh một cơ thể, một cơ thể từ đất sét thay vì nghệ thuật hắc ám. Em sẽ tạo cho anh một cơ thể mới mỗi ngày, dẫu cho nó có liên tục đổ nát.”

“Ta rất lạnh.”

“Em đủ ấm cho cả hai chúng ta.”

“Ta sẽ chiếm đoạt em,” là lời thì thầm căng thẳng cuối cùng.

Harry bước tới gần hơn để họ đứng mũi chạm mũi. Cậu nghĩ về những thời điểm được những bóng đen an ủi trong căn gác xép chật hẹp, cứ như bóng tối đã muốn ôm trọn cậu vào lòng. Cậu nhớ về những lúc các cơn ác mộng của cậu bị bóng đêm dẫm nát. Cậu nhớ tới cảm giác trọn vẹn lan tỏa từ vết sẹo. Cậu biết rõ cách đôi mắt đỏ của Tom vẫn luôn nhìn cậu mỗi ngày.

“Nhưng em đã chiếm được _anh_ từ rất lâu rồi, không phải sao?”

_Anh yêu em mà, đúng không?_

(Xin anh.)

“Phải,” Tom kéo cậu vào lòng, bao phủ cậu trong những cái bóng của hắn, đói khát cướp lấy bờ môi cậu. “Phải, thuộc về em, vĩnh viễn.”

Vì chẳng lẽ đó không phải là cách yêu duy nhất của Tom Riddle sao?

 

 **10 –** **Không phải Kết Thúc**

 

Họ tạo ra một cơ thể mới từ đất sét cho Tom, một cơ thể sẽ không rạn vỡ trong ít nhất một thập kỉ. Họ tạo ra một gương mặt lấy từ đủ đường nét hấp dẫn nhất của các siêu mẫu trong đủ loại tạp chí khác nhau bởi vì, dĩ nhiên rồi, Tom là kẻ cực kì tự luyến. Họ dựng lên một cuộc đời mới cho Tom, câu chuyện về một phù thủy bị lạc ở Bulgaria trong nhiều năm trước khi trở lại Anh quốc.

Thomas Night. Bóng đêm của cậu. Tom của cậu.

Tom đã tạo ra một vết sẹo trên gương mặt của cơ thể bằng đất sét, vài đường rạch trên trán hắn.

“Bởi vì ta đã đánh dấu em,” hắn thì thầm, bờ môi hôn lên vết sẹo của Harry, “và bây giờ em đã đánh dấu ta.”

“Phải,” Harry thầm thì đáp lại, và để bản thân chìm sâu vào bóng tối.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I post all of my translated works on my personal blog at Wordpress along with all of my original stories, but since my fics were stolen again (which had happened many times before) by a new thief, and that person had even gone so far as daring to claim my works as her own, I have no choice but to set my Wordpress blog private.  
> And since I promised the author of this fic I would give her a link to where I post her story after I finished translating it, and my private blog wouldn't be accessible to her anymore, I have to post it on AO3.
> 
> Just a side warning to you in case you're reading this, Libertyparty, do not steal this work again. I know your real name, I know your Facebook account, I know your Wordpress blog. And while my faithful readers took down your Wattpad account, I am so disgusted with despicable people like you to waste time destroy the rest of your social media life. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if you steal from me again.
> 
> The thief's AO3 account here, just so every other authors will know if she ever comes across asking for permission to translate your fics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libertyparty/pseuds/Libertyparty


End file.
